Mooses and such
by Estella Bolger
Summary: DEVI GETS A MOOSE.... but for some reason, she destroys the little sucker. Why? Tenna is wondering too... as most of you probobly are.. READ IT!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing. I'm a loser that owns nothing! NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING! Except the moose. The moose is mine. YOU KNOW YOU WANT THE MOOSE!! But you cant have it. No. BECAUSE its MINE!! MUAHAHAHA- *cough*.. I'm ok *weez*..  
  
~*~Mooses and such~*~  
  
"GO TO HELL!!!!!" Devi screamed in fury as she kicked the hell out of some object that was no longer identifiable. "DIE AND GO TO INATIMATE OBJECT HELL!!!!"  
  
Finally she was satisfied with the amount of pain she had inflicted on the lifless object before her and sat on the floor, glaring with dark eyes. She starred at it (or what WAS it) for a moment, stuffing lying scattered across the room, pieces of cloth tattered and torn, lying randomly on the carpet.  
  
Suddenly there came an annoyingly loud knock on the door.  
  
"Aw bloody hell." Devi sighed as she stood, pausing for a moment as she reviewed, in her mind, how stupidly prissy what she had just said sounded.  
  
"HELLOOOOO!" Devi could hear through the steal plated door of her apartment that I may or may not have inserted into the story for effect- MOOSE!!!  
  
After checking her security system for dramatic effect, Devi unlocked the locks on the door. Emmediatly, as if on cue, Tenna burst into the room.  
  
"OH MY LOVING GLORY YOUR LOUD!!!" She cried, her echo reaching the far western regions of China.  
  
~*~in China *insert cool Chinese music here* ~*~  
  
"What the friggin hell was that shit!?"  
  
~*~Back to Devi.~*~  
  
"I'm loud?" Devi asked with what could have been considered as more than a HINT of sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah I could hear you way down or out or wherever the hell it is when I hear you cause the STUPID PRISSY AUTHOR OF THIS FIC has only read the first issue of our comic and isn't sure." Tenna stated as she continued into Devi's apartment. She entered Devi's room ((that I'm assuming is there)) and surveyed the damage. "Oh no... not... not.." Tenna began, her eyes wide with horror. "you. you didn't.."  
  
"I did." Devi replied as she came up behind Tenna.  
  
"YOU MONSTER!!!" Tenna cried, dropping dramatically to her knees. "NOT THE MOOSE!!!!"  
  
"Tenna- it had to go."  
  
"Moose."  
  
"It was starting to bother me."  
  
"M..moose."  
  
"Tenna. I cant stand the Moose. It's a moose. It dosnt even look like a moose. It's a ball. A brown ball with eyes and antlers and for some reason that is enough for you to call it a moose which it is- obviously- not."  
  
".............moose.."  
  
Devi sighed dropping her head into her right hand. The moose was a toy in a store that Tenna happened to see. It was a gift for Devi.  
  
~*~Uber freaky flashback moosey mode~*~  
  
"OPEN IT!" Tenna urged as she rocked back and forth on Devi's couch ((that may or may not actually be there)). She held spooky in her left hand and squeaked it every now and then.  
  
Devi rolled her eyes, knowing that if it wasn't her birthday, or Christmas, or easter, or hanuka, or Kwanza, or Halloween, or Labor day, or veterans day, or Washingtons birthday, or the anniversary of the death of Elvis, then the present was probably lame. Infact, it usually was anyways- despite what day it was. But Devi and Tenna were friends and gifts shouldn't matter in a friendship.. Or some other crap like that - So Devi opened the little brown bag and reached inside.  
  
"oh God...." Devi raised an eyebrow as she revealed the gift.  
  
"Isnt it great!? IT'S A MOOSE!!" Tenna smiled as she held up spooky and squeaked the little sucker repeatedly. Devi twitched.  
  
"Its great.." She half smiled and then looked down at the little ball that Tenna seemed to see as a Moose. It's the thought that counts right?.... does it still count if the person dosnt really think?  
  
And then, days later, the moose started to bother Devi.  
  
Its eyes seemed to fallow her around the room. Its little tiny arms would sometimes twitch, it would fall from her nightstand on its own. It was the weirdest little ball of mooseyness she had ever seen.  
  
Then one night, the little moosey ball got weirder.  
  
"YOU SUCK!" It screamed. Devi whirled around quickly, her eyes scanning the room. The Moose hadn't moved. so could it have been..?  
  
"YOU STILL SUCK!" Came the voice again. The moose still hadn't moved, or even budged, but Devi was sure it was coming from the moose. "Yoooouuu suuuuuck!"  
  
Deciding that she had over dosed on some form of headache medicine, she layed down in bed and tried to sleep. She awoke to the sound of:  
  
"You suck you suck you suck you suck you suck you suck you suck you suck you suck you suck you suck you suck you suck you suck you suck you suck you suck- etc." sung to the tune "Twinkle twinkle little star."  
  
By this time, Devi could take it no longer  
  
~*~And here we are! Back in not so freaky flashback mode! ((headsup- this means we isn't in flashback anymore!))~*~  
  
"It. spoke to you?" Tenna asked as she pushed herself up to her feet.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's good!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I got you the moose for company!" She held out spooky suddenly, and Devi emmediatly understood the reasoning behind the gift. The reason for why Tenna couldn't see the problem with the moose was still a mystery.  
  
"Tenna. It told me I suck. Repetedly. Non-stop. It reminded me day and night. I HAD DREAMS OF MY SUCKINESS!!!"  
  
"...ooooooh." Tenna nodded. "I sorry." She then turned to Devi with a bright grin and a squeak from spooky. "How about a Ferret???"  
  
END 


End file.
